1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securement to conventional support surfaces for supporting various items such as shelves, hanging plants, curtain rods, decorative fixtures, flag poles, name plaques, or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of such supports is found in the prior art. However, they are deficient in that most are more utilitarian than decorative and, if they do include any decorative features, such features are a permanent part thereof and may not be varied.